


Obssessive

by LjGreen24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Protectiveness, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjGreen24/pseuds/LjGreen24
Summary: At first, Jaemin didn’t think anything of it.He was an idol, and idols did tend to get gifts and fan-mail.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 39





	Obssessive

At first, Jaemin didn’t think anything of it.

He was an idol, and idols did tend to get gifts and fan-mail.

Flowers one day, a quirky t-shirt the next.

He never thought they were from the same person.

And then the notes started.

‘You looked beautiful today.’

‘The way you were looking at Jeno, I wish you would look at me like that’

That was when Jaemin started to feel a little uncomfortable, especially when the next note told him not to tell anyone or Jeno would suffer the consequences.

And so, he dealt with it.

………………………………………………………………………

Something was wrong with Jaemin.

Unfocused, tired and a little bit jumpy.

It wasn’t normal and Jeno was worried.

At first, he figured his boyfriend would tell him when he was ready. Instead, it got worse with each passing day.

The confrontation happened after dance practice one evening. Jaemin had just come out of the shower, rubbing at his hair with the towel as Jeno watched him from the bed.

“Jaemin…” He cautiously broke the silence, “… can we talk?”

“Ummm, about what?” Jaemin suddenly looked very nervous as Jeno moved closer and grabbed his hands.

“Jaemin… are you okay?”

Jaemin avoided all eye contact with him, trying to pull his hands free. “I’m fine.”

“Bullshit! Anyone can see that you are certainly not fine!” Jeno refused to let Jaemin get too far, cupping the other’s cheek with his hand, “I love you… but I can’t help if I don’t know what’s going on.”

Biting at his bottom lips, Jamin shook his head. “I can’t.” He whispered, words getting stuck in his throat.

“Is it me? Did I do something?”

“No, no, no!” His voice cracked on the second ‘no’, which he knew didn’t help matters, as a look of frustration flashed across Jeno’s face.

“What is it then?”

Jaemin couldn’t do it anymore. “I-I think someone’s been stalking me. A… sasaeng.” He continued before Jeno could say anything, “It started with gifts, and then I started getting notes.”

Feeling a little hurt that his boyfriend hadn’t come to him sooner, Jeno took his hands, “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“Because- because they threatened to hurt you.” Jaemin looked around at this point, almost as though an assassin was going to come bursting through the windows at any point.

Jeno couldn’t think of anything to say. Silently, he reached out and wrapped his arms around the other man, running his fingers through Jaemin’s hair in a soothing manner.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

He could practically feel Jaemin’s confusion, “Why are you sorry?” The other man asked, “You might be in danger because of me!” Jaemin buried his face into the crook of Jeno’s neck, eyes watery, but thankfully, he was able keep those tears back.

“None of this is your fault.” Jeno rushed to reassure him, “Everything is going to be okay. We can deal with together now, okay?” His hand was rubbing soothing circles into Jaemin’s back, holding him as closely as he could.

Jaemin nodded, the tears finally starting to fall.

For the first time in months, he felt like there was light at the end of the tunnel.


End file.
